1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine fuel supply apparatus and an engine fuel supply method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine fuel supply apparatus and an engine fuel supply method for supplying a high-pressure fuel discharged from a high-pressure fuel pump driven by an engine to a fuel injection valve.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-320385 discloses a conventional engine fuel supply apparatus including an actuator driven by a crankshaft, a high-pressure fuel pump driven by the actuator to discharge high-pressure fuel, and a fuel injection valve selectively opened at a predetermined fuel injection timing to supply the high-pressure fuel from the high-pressure fuel pump to the engine. In such conventional engine fuel supply apparatus, a fuel injection timing for a subsequent cycle is computed using a fuel pressure detected prior to the fuel injection in a current cycle as an estimate value of the fuel pressure in a cylinder in the subsequent cycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine fuel supply apparatus and engine fuel supply method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.